Indiferencia
by Dulce Floopy
Summary: Misma situación, diferentes reacciones. ¿Qué harías si tu novio no te presta atención? [One-Shoot] Creek. Cryle. Crenny. Cramien.


**¡Hola, bombones!, ¿qué tal? Bueno, aquí les traigo esta cosa que se me ocurrió mientras estaba estudiando (la imaginación, tan oportuna como siempre...) y salió esto.**

 **Lo escribí el año pasado, cuando recién comenzaba a hacer un poco de calor, ahora ya hace frió :(**

 **Espero les guste ^.^**

 **SOUTH PARK NO ME PERTENECE solo uso sus personajes para joderles la vida :)**

* * *

 _Indiferencia_

Era una cálida tarde de primavera, de esas que te avisan que el verano se encontraba más cerca que lejos, de esas que con una remera* y un short te las arreglas fácilmente. No hacia frió, pero tampoco calor. No necesitabas una frazada, pero tampoco un ventilador. Perfecto.

Sin embargo en la habitación de Craig Tucker había un pequeño ventilador de pie encendido en el mínimo, no tenía calor pero él siempre había preferido el clima frió. La cama estaba tendida y, recostado boca arriba sobre esta, se encontraba el azabache leyendo calmadamente un libro. Traía puesto unos jeans y su típica sudadera azul, y se hallaba descalzo.

Su novio lo había llamado hace unos quince minutos atrás, avisándole que pasaría por su casa para visitarlo. No es que no quisiera verlo, pero realmente ese día quería pasarla en paz. No tenía ganas de hacer absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera se le antojaba mover los labios para murmurar un mísero "hola".

No estaba seguro de que sucedería si el otro intentaba llamar su atención.

* * *

 **Tweek**

* * *

La puerta se abrió unos centímetros con lentitud. A los pocos segundos, se pudo divisar una cabellera rubia asomándose por la puerta.

—¿C-Craig? —le llamo, buscando al azabache con la mirada por toda la habitación. Los orbes verde oliva se posaron sobre el chico recostado tranquilamente sobre la cama. El ventilador giro en su dirección, logrando que varios de sus mechones rubios se movieran por el viento—. ¿N-No tienes frió? —pregunto por la algo helada brisa que segundos atrás había sentido en plena cara.

Craig quito la vista de su libro y la posicionó sobre el chico al lado de la puerta. Le miró fijamente, dándole a entender que la respuesta era obviamente "no". Tweek no pudo sostenerle la mirada a su pareja, por lo que desvío sus orbes hacia sus zapatillas*. Jamás pudo mirarle sin perderse en el mar azul que este traía como ojos.

—Pasa —se escuchó débilmente la voz nasal del azabache.

El rubio asintió levemente con la cabeza. Obedeció al azabache y entro a la habitación de este, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Se quedó parado en el medio del lugar sin saber exactamente que decir y, mucho menos, que hacer. El único ruido que se escuchaba en aquel lugar era el del ventilador, cada vez que giraba. Un escalofrío recorría el cuerpo del amante del café cuando el frió aire se dirigía hacia sí, ya que no traía nada más que una playera y unos pantalones de tela no muy gruesa.

Decidió imitar a su pareja y tomo un libro al azar de la estantería. Se sentó en el sillón puff *cerca de la cama y se dispuso a leer. Acto que obviamente no funciono. Sus constantes temblores no le permitían mantener el libro quieto, dificultándole la tarea de entender alguna palabra impresa en el papel. Además, el frió que hacia allí no le ayudaba a detener los espasmos de su cuerpo. Y, como si fuera poco, sus tics tampoco le beneficiaban. Frustrado, el rubio intento inútilmente mantenerse quieto mientras hacía movimientos algo ridículos con el cuerpo.

Quería llorar. Joder, no podía leer un puto libro.

—¿Quieres que te lo lea? —Tweek dio un salto en su lugar al escuchar hablar repentinamente a su pareja. Se giró a verlo, para notar que Craig estaba sentado sobre la cama penetrándolo con la mirada. El libro que posteriormente leía ahora se encontraba cerrado, apoyado sobre las sabanas.

—Ngh... N-No quiero molestarte...

—No me molesta.

—P-Pero tu...

—En serio —se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el rubio. Se sentó a su lado y tomo el libro que el otro tenía sobre las manos. Rodeo al rubio por la cintura con su brazo. Tweek se sobresaltó ante el contacto, pero no lo aparto.

El azabache se dispuso a leer el libro cuando noto un _pequeño_ detalle.

—Tweek —le llamó.

—¿S-Si?

—Este es mi libro de matemáticas.

* * *

 **Kyle**

* * *

 _Toc Toc_

—Mmgh... —murmuró Craig para que el pelirrojo supiera que podía pasar. Porque era mucho mejor murmurar que decir "Pasa", si...

La puerta se abrió con calma, dejando ver a una cabellera roja oculta debajo de un sombrero verde. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

—Hey, Craig, ¿recuerdas la película que te mencione el otro día? —hablo, mientras entraba a la habitación y cerraba la puerta detrás de sí.

—Mmgh...

—Pues conseguí un par de entradas para ir a verla esta tarde, ¿qué tal?

—Mmgh...

—Es para las seis. Son cinco y media, ¿vamos?

—Mmgh...

—¿Si quiera estas escuchándome? —frunció el ceño. Comenzaba a impacientarse.

—Mmgh...

—¡Craig!

—¿Qué? —contesto con simpleza, sin quitar la mirada de su libro en ningún momento.

—¿Puedes mover tu maldito culo fuera de tu maldita cama para ir al maldito cine con tu maldito novio? —y no era una pregunta.

—Cuando termine mi libro —le restó importancia.

—¡Pero te queda más de la mitad! —y era cierto. Si el libro tenía alrededor de 400 páginas, al azabache le faltaba leer unas 300.

—Entonces tardaré un rato.

 _Tranquilo, Kyle. Inhala. Exhala. Para el tic en tu ojo. Inhala. Exhala._

El pelirrojo se sentó en la cama del ojiazul, totalmente irritado. Tucker no iba a salirse con la suya, por supuesto que no. _Nadie_ jode a Kyle Broflovski.

Y fue en ese momento en el que una lamparita pareció encenderse arriba de su ushanka verde.

Inclino un poco la cabeza para poder ver la tapa del libro que su pareja tenía en las manos, leyó el titulo de este y luego se enderezó. Puso sus manos sobre su regazo mientras movía sus pies en el aire.

—Al final Bastián muere.

Lo siguiente que se escucho fue el ruido de un libro cerrarse con brusquedad, seguido de un "Jódete, Broflovski" mascullado entre dientes. Y luego el pelirrojo pudo divisar al azabache abriendo la puerta de su habitación y mirándolo de reojo.

—¿Que mierda esperas?

Kyle sonrió triunfal.

Se paró de la cama y fue hacia donde estaba el azabache.

Definitivamente nadie jode con Kyle Broflovski. Ni siquiera su novio.

Bueno...

Quizás solo en la cama.

* * *

 **Kenny**

* * *

La puerta fue abierta de una patada.

—¡Craaaaaig! —grito emocionado el rubio—. Cosita violable, ¿cómo estás?

El azabache quito su vista del libro para posicionarla en el ruidoso chico. Lo observo sin emoción alguna por unos segundos, y luego continuo con su lectura.

—¿Qué estás leyendo? —pregunto curioso, intentando leer el título del libro desde su lugar—. ¿Es el Kamasutra?

Craig suspiro. Era demasiado gritón para sus pobres oídos.

—Ya sabes... No nos vendría mal aprender alguna nueva posición, ¿verdad? —dijo de manera picara, para luego guiñarle un ojo a su pareja. Por otro lado, Craig se mantenía neutral leyendo su libro.

Kenny inflo los cachetes. Oh, sí. Iba a comenzar uno de sus muchos berrinches. Y iba a ganar.

—¡Craaaig! ¡Tengo hambre, cómprame un helado!

" _Es como un niño..._ " pensó el azabache.

—¡Vamoooos! —volvió a gritar para luego arrodillarse arriba de la cama donde se encontraba el otro chico—. ¡Llévame a la heladería, Craig!

El de ojos azul oscuro intentaba ignorar los gritos y saltos que el otro producía. Quizás se cansaría, y lo dejaría en paz.

Oh, que equivocado estaba.

De un salto, el rubio se sentó sobre el azabache y comenzó a dar brincos sobre él.

—¡Craig, no seas un hijo de puta y cómprame un helado de fresa! —gritaba. Si alguien los viera en ese momento, de seguro no entendería como ambos se mantenían tan normales ante tantos roses de cuerpos producidos gracias a la inquietud del menor—. ¡Vamos, yo sé que te gustan las cosas frías!

Aún sin una reacción. Un golpe, una queja, un insulto. Nada.

Comenzaba a impacientarse.

—¡Y si no quieres cosas frías, yo puedo darte cosas _muy_ calientes! —termino "ofreciendo", sin dejar de saltar sobre el otro—. ¡Todas las que quieras! ¿qué tal?

No hubo respuesta.

Nada.

" _NO PUEDES RECHAZAR UNA OFERTA DE SEXO, TUCKER_ " pensó frustrado.

Ya había usado todas las ideas que su pequeño cerebro podía generar. No le quedaba otra opción.

Tomo el libro del azabache y lo cerro con fuerza en la cara de este, para luego tirarlo por la ventana, convenientemente, abierta.

¡Listo! No más libro que se interpusiera entre ellos dos. Ahora ambos tenían en frente al contrario, y nada más.

Sí. No había nada que le impidiera ver la mirada asesina que su pareja le dedicaba especial y únicamente para él.

—Y... ¿Vamos a la heladería? —pregunto algo nervioso. El otro arqueo una ceja—. Uh... Si no... Emm, ¿quieres coger?

* * *

 **Damien**

* * *

 **Nota: Damien es moreno y Craig azabache :v**

La puerta se abrió y, seguidamente, por ella entro un moreno con tranquilidad. Como si se tratase de su propia casa.

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y observo a su pareja, la cual estaba echada en la cama.

" _Sexy._ "

Noto que el azabache traía un libro sobre las manos. No pudo divisar con exactitud cuál era, pero eso poco le importo.

Se dirigió hacia la cama del ojiazul y se recostó a su lado. Inclino un poco la cabeza para poder leer el libro de su novio. Pero apenas realizo aquella acción, el otro aparto el objeto lejos de Damien. Nuevamente, el AntiCristo inclino la cabeza. Y nuevamente, Craig alejo el libro.

—No jodas, Thorn.

—Jo, vamos, Tucker. No seas tan amargado.

Volvió a inclinarse, y el libro volvió a apartarse. **(N/A: rimo 8D)**

Último intento. Se inclinó y recibió un manotazo en la cara por parte de su pareja, para mantenerlo lejos de su persona.

Silencio.

Silencio.

El libro se prendió en llamas.

Silen-

Ugh...

Un tic apareció en el ojo derecho de Craig. Y es que ya estaba _harto_ de que cada vez que sacaba un libro de la biblioteca de la escuela, luego tenía que volver con las manos vacías y explicarle a la bibliotecaria (la cual no tenía un muy buen humor que digamos) que había "perdido" el dichoso libro. Solo para que esta lo regañará y le gritara que tendría que haber tenido más cuidado y haber sido más responsable. Y, la segunda vez que Craig "perdió" el libro, luego del regaño y de los gritos que lo habían convertido en el centro de atención de toda la biblioteca; la bibliotecaria le dijo que si volvía a ocurrir no solo no podría volver a sacar otro libro de allí, si no que también tendría un castigo por un mes. Cosa que no le apetecía para nada... Y que ahora tendría que hacer.

Un puñetazo directo en la cara del moreno había dado inicio a una de sus muchas peleas.

Craig lo tomo del cuello de la camisa dispuesto a proporcionarle otro golpe al muchacho, pero Damien lo golpeo con fuerza antes de que lo hiciera. Acto que provoco que ambos cayeran de la cama al frió suelo.

Se levantaron lo más rápido posible para impedir darle ventaja al otro.

Golpe tras golpe se iba extendiendo el tiempo de la pelea.

—¡Hijo de puta!

—¡Desgraciado!

Craig intento darle un rodillazo directo a la entrepierna del moreno. Este último freno tal acción, tomando la pierna del menor y haciéndole más difícil el mantenerse en pie.

Damien aprovecho aquella pequeña ventaja y empujo al ojiazul sobre la cama, para luego tirarse sobre él y acomodarse encima de su cuerpo. Se dispuso a darle otro puñetazo, pero el azabache lo detuvo tomándolo de la muñeca, mientras que con su mano libre intentaba empujar al AntiCristo lejos suyo.

Ambos forcejeaban para lograr librarse del agarre ajeno y así proporcionarle un bonito dolor a su pareja con un golpe.

—Ojalá te vayas al Infierno por _siempre_ , Tucker... —murmuró Damien.

Craig no aflojo para nada el agarre. Y es que había entendido a la perfección el _doble significado_ que ese supuesto insulto tenía oculto.

—Ojalá —contestó el de ojos azules.

Damien sonrió con malicia, dejando a la vista sus filosos colmillos.

Y como si aquella pelea nunca hubiese ocurrido, el moreno se inclinó sobre el otro para luego besar con furia los labios del chico debajo de sí. Acto que fue correspondido con la misma pasión y brutalidad por parte del azabache.

 **(N/A: el Cramien es tan sexy *¬*)**

* * *

 **—**

* * *

La puerta de la habitación del azabache fue abierta de golpe por un empujón, dejando ver a una niña de unos 14 años de edad con un vestido verde a lunares y con su anaranjado cabello atado en dos colas de caballo. Aquella niña era nadas más y nada menos que la hija menor de los Tucker: Ruby.

—Craig, tu noviecito llamo de nuevo —anuncio monótonamente, el azabache aun leía su libro—. Dice que al final no va a poder venir aquí, por no sé qué mierda.

—Mmgh...

Ruby arqueo una ceja.

—¿Si quiera te importa?

—No.

—Que buen novio eres... —murmuró con burla—. Como se nota que morirás solo.

—¿Perdón? —dijo, indignado, mientras dejaba su libro a un lado y se sentaba en la cama—. ¿Quién es la que no tiene pareja?

La chica frunció el ceño.

—Al menos no soy un marica...

—Al menos no me gustaría comerle el coño a mi mejor amiga.

La colorada se sonrojo de pies a cabeza.

—¡N-No metas a Karen en esto!

Craig se encogió de hombros. Se sentó al estilo indio sobre su cama, y tomo el libro para continuar con su lectura.

—¿Como la pasaron ayer? —pregunto con su típica voz neutral, sin quitar sus ojos del libro.

La chica desvío la mirada, aun sonrojada.

—Bien... —dijo en un hilo de voz.

—¿La besaste?

—¡C-Craig!

El azabache dio vuelta una página.

—Todo el mundo sabe que no se va al cine para _ver_ la película —la chica se sonrojo aún más ante aquella idea—. ¿Qué película vieron?

—Anabelle.

—¿Y se asustó?

Ruby asintió con la cabeza. Aunque su hermano no la estuviese mirando, este sabia a la perfección que la respuesta era afirmativa. Después de todo, la menor de los Mc'Cormick era la niña más inocente y asustadiza de todo el pueblo.

Para sorpresa de la colorada, Craig dejo su libro de lado y clavo sus oscuros ojos en los cafés de la menor, penetrándola con la mirada. La chica sabía que el otro esperaba que ella le contara que más había pasado el día anterior.

—La acompañe hasta su casa y cuando nos estábamos despidiendo me beso en la mejilla... —relato, sintiendo su cara arder. Craig permaneció en silencio, esperando a que prosiguiera—. Karen iba a entrar a su casa, pero...

—¿Pero?

—La detuve y... —trago saliva, nerviosa—, le dije que ella m-me gustaba...

El azabache aún permanecía en completo silencio, observando como su hermana menor pasaba a convertirse en un tomate humano.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces... ¡No voy a morir sola como tú! —grito la colorada, retomando el tema inicial.

Craig la miro por un largo tiempo. Conocía a su hermana y podía leer entre lineas con facilidad. Por lo que fue capaz de comprender que la respuesta de Karen ante la confesión había sido afirmativa; en otras palabras, que le había correspondido. Luego se levantó de su cama y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la niña. Se agacho a su altura y le revolvió los cabellos con ternura.

—¿Que te dije? —la chica desvío la mirada, haciendo un pequeño puchero—. Si la hubieses invitado a salir antes, te hubieses ahorrado muchos problemas.

—Eso no importa ahora... —murmuró.

—Lo sé. Bien hecho, tortillera —Ruby volvió a mirar a su hermano con el ceño fruncido—. Fue muy valiente de tu parte.

La chica asintió levemente.

—Gracias... —dijo en un hilo de voz, agachando la mirada—, por todo.

Craig sonrió levemente.

—Cuando quieras.

Una idea cruzo por la cabeza de la colorada, pero la borro automáticamente. Aquello le resultaba marica y totalmente vergonzoso. Agacho aún más su cabeza, sonrojándose de nuevo, mientras apretaba levemente los puños. Craig pudo adivinar en que había pensado su hermana, pues la chica siempre actuaba así cuando quería demostrar afecto. Ya que a la colorada le daba tanta vergüenza hacer aquello que cruzo por su mente, el azabache lo hizo por ella.

Ruby abrió los ojos sorprendida al sentir los brazos de su hermano rodearle. Se sonrojo hasta las orejas de la vergüenza, pero aun así correspondió el abrazo.

—Te quiero, marica...

—También te quiero, enana.

* * *

 **Aww, amo las relaciones de hermanos como esa ;w;**

 **Aunque no tengo hermanos, ni tampoco quiero tener... Pero, meh.**

 ***remera: playera, camiseta, polera (es de manga corta).**

 ***zapatillas: zapatos, tenis.**

 ***sillón puff: sillón blando sin respaldo. Busquen en google, son súper lindos :v**

 **Preguntaaaaaaaa: ¿Cuál de todas las reacciones seria la suya? é_é**

 **Yo primero haría como Damien e intentaría leer el libro con mi pareja, y si no me deja o si no me gusta el libro le empiezo a molestar como Kenny xDD**

 **Aunque en realidad tendría que ser la opción — porque no tengo pareja jajajajaja pero supongamos que si tuviera, esa sería mi reacción n.n**

 **¡Espero les haya gustado esta cosa rara!**

 **Les agradecería un montón que me dijeran en que puedo mejorar ;3**

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer, los quiero mucho *inserte corazón aquí***

 **Besos y abrazos \\(^.^)/**


End file.
